


Writing Prompt #1 - Potions

by thewritersblock0904



Series: Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is adjusted to the 21st century, Crack I guess, Gen, Merlin and Arthur do argue in a fashion similar to old married couples, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, after Arthur's resurrection, based on some prompt i found, could be a slash fic, it works, not my best writing though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: A Merlin & Arthur fic based on some prompt I found online. Basically Merlin makes a potion in a microwave and Arthur doesn't like it.*It's crap but it's also kinda cracky so try it please*





	Writing Prompt #1 - Potions

“Wait, wait, wait! What are you doing?” Arthur yelled at the warlock.

“What? I need to heat up the potion,” Merlin stated, not realizing how absurd his actions were.

“In the microwave?” Arthur yelled at his roommate. “I heat up my own food in that microwave! I don’t need your  _ diarrhea _ potion contaminating my food!”

“Oh, c’mon, my potion will do no such thing,” Merlin waved off.

The former king glared at the warlock. “If the next time I heat up my food in that microwave, I cannot control my bodily functions after words I will have your head Merlin.”

“Cool,” was all Merlin said, leading Arthur to stalk out of the room with an angry huff.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave any comments on how I can do better. Thank you!


End file.
